


Play the Joker

by fakebodies



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, these two deserve the world and by god i have the power to give it to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: another music fic bc the vibes, man, the VIBES. the song that's on the radio in this is So Dark by Dan Croll (which is absolutely Lawrence @ Adam)
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Play the Joker

It’s been so long. That’s the only thing Adam can think about as he leans against the kitchen counter, watching Lawrence cook dinner. He was still a fucking abysmal chef, but where Lawrence excelled with regular food Adam excelled with sweets. He didn’t bake much, but when he did the results were almost always delicious. They’ve got a cake waiting for them, for after they’ve enjoyed Lawrence’s meal. Tonight was special, after all: their anniversary. Seven years since the bathroom, six and a half since their relationship began, and five since their ceremony. It wasn’t legally binding, sure, but it was enough. Adam subconsciously rubs over his ring, still a little amazed someone as wonderful as Lawrence wanted to marry _him_.

Lawrence is as equally lost in his own little world as Adam is in his thoughts. The radio is turned on, and he hums a little as he works; it still made Adam laugh, how much Lawrence actually liked modern music. Probably a side-effect of having a daughter who ate this shit up, but Adam could never stand it. Lawrence, however, was happy to hum along to anything, foot idly tapping as he makes sure all of the food comes together properly. Adam shakes his head a little— most people passed Lawrence off as uptight, snooty, and while it’s true he had his moments, well… there’s nothing stuck up about the way Lawrence’s eyes light up with delight as a new song comes on. He cranks their little radio at the same time as he turns the burners a little lower.

“Adam, I love this one! Listen to it.” he enthusiastically instructs, reaching out to take Adam’s hands. Adam puts up a valiant enough fight, he thinks, but his husband always wins in these situations. He's pulled away from his spot against the counter as an upbeat song fills their kitchen. Lawrence makes him dance, and it’s stupid and silly, but he does catch a few of the lyrics and he can see why Lawrence likes it so much: it reminds him of _them_. So what if Adam’d deny it any other day? In the moment, he twists and dances with Lawrence’s hands in his own to the poppy song, grinning stupidly at the doctor. Beautiful, smiling, obnoxiously-tall Lawrence picks him up and spins him as the song fades out, both of them laughing. Lawrence rests his forehead against Adam’s, the photographer kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Fucking goofball…” he mutters, voice warm and fond, still unable to keep himself from blushing when Lawrence looks at him with _that_ much love in his eyes. Not even after all these years…

Lawrence swats his ass playfully as he turns his attention back to the food, and Adam returns to his spot against the counter with a scoff and a grin. The food comes together perfectly, because of course it does, Lawrence fucking Gordon cooked it, and they sit down to eat at their small table. Through the whole meal, Adam has that cheesy song stuck in his head (thanks, Larry), and as Lawrence smiles that soft, lovesick smile at him Adam realizes his first instinct was right. The song _is_ perfect for them.

Things may not have been dark recently, but there’s a good reason why: Lawrence. Adam’s sun, his whole fucking universe, who chastised him whenever he smoked and always took his shoes off right inside the door and never seemed to have a single hair out of place. The man who chewed his pen caps and hummed when he cooked and made Adam dance to embarrassingly upbeat music when he _definitely_ hated doing that. Totally.

Lawrence Gordon was the light of his stupid life, and when they get up to clear the dishes he pulls Lawrence into a kiss so good it could’ve been ripped right out of a movie. Adam messes up Lawrence’s hair just to piss him off, laughing, and though the doctor grumbles about it Adam knows he’s smiling as soon as his back is turned. Of course he is. Because Lawrence loves him. Adam has no idea how, or why, but here they are. In love.

Adam Faulkner-Stanheight and Lawrence Gordon, together, in gross, pop-song love.

It’s all so fucking perfect.


End file.
